


Askbox Anon Fics

by RPFAngel



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPFAngel/pseuds/RPFAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, a wave of anonymous RPF began spreading into various askboxes across tumblr. Thus, the RPF Angel was born. Who will be next? No one knows. She won't stop until everyone is getting lucky. RPF for all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (No) Sex on the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> For thebadddestwolf

It’s their last chance in more ways than one. The set is empty now. Tomorrow morning it will be dismantled. In this moment, they are still; sated grins, racing hearts, and flushed skin. “I thought you said,” she pants between breaths. “There was no sex on the TARDIS.” He laughs, long and loud. He only stops at the sound of a slow clap from the wings. They turn to see John smirking wickedly. With twin glares he scurries off, an echoing cry of “Barrowman!” chasing him down the hallway.


	2. Including the Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thebadddestwolf based on a post by roseandherdoctor about the original Journey's End script not including 'the kiss' between Rose and Tentoo

She hears him chanting her name outside the trailer before he enters. As expected, he bursts in excitedly, freshly printed script in hand. “Billie, have you seen the rewrite?” She smiles. “Yeah,” she replies easily. “Got Russell wrapped around your little finger, don’t you Teninch?” He scoffs. “Not at all.” But he totally does. “Well,” Billie flashes a grin and flips the hair from her face. “Want to run lines with me?” David shrugs, trying and failing to look casual. “Hmm. Gotta get it perfect.”


	3. Got the Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thebadddestwolf

“But you danced with Chris,” David protests, bottom lip protruding in a rather obvious pout. “Chris had the moves,” Billie replies with a tongue-touched grin. The look he throws back at her can only be described as salacious. “Oh, I’ll show you moves, Piper.” He does, later. David is not quite so good at dancing, as it turns out, and Billie wonders how he ever made it through his role in Blackpool. On the other hand, Billie is pleased to discover David is very good at ’ _dancing_ ’. So they do.


	4. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A set delivered in three parts, to thebadddestwolf, khaki820, and thinkinsidethebluebox

It would be enough - being the Doctor like he always dreamed - the gadgets, the villains, the fucking TARDIS. It’s everything little David ever hoped for; just play acting at becoming his hero so many years ago. But it’s even better. Because now he’s got his head buried in Billie Piper’s hair, a mouthful of Billie’s tongue, and Billie surrounding him, warm and wet and perfect. He’s got the girl. In a way his younger self could never have imagined. This is so much more than a dream come true.

He wonders what she would think if she knew. That sometimes he slips into the fantasy, loses track of where Billie and David end and Rose and Doctor begin. It’s just too tempting to think they are star-crossed lovers, destined to end up entwined like this; panting, thrusting, reaching toward that enticing precipice and falling, crashing together into bliss. It doesn’t help that they do this so close to the source, in trailers, hotel rooms, fuck even on set if she’s feeling particularly daring.

It doesn’t help that she encourages him without meaning to. It must be an accident, he thinks. “Which one are you supposed to be today?” Billie asks. David looks down at the blue suit. “Isn’t that obvious?” She shrugs, tracing her finger down his chest playfully. “I can’t remember which is which.” He smirks, “I’m the better kisser.” And winks. ”I’ll show you. Let me go change.” “No,” she breathes against his lips. “Leave it on.” Then, he thinks, just maybe, she indulges in the fantasy too.


	5. I Got it for David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For valueturtle. Based on the "Trust me I'm a Doctor" shirt we see Billie get for David in the DW Confidential videos (and see him wear in later photos)

“You’d better wear it!” Billie said to the camera. Little did she know. No, that’s not quite right. She should have suspected. She knew David would wear it. That the soft cotton would become warm with his body heat and saturated with his masculine scent. That it would naturally find its way into his wardrobe and that he would find his way eventually into her bed. Billie should have known. It would be her wearing that shirt, after, with a stupid sated smile and sweat still cooling on her skin.


	6. Until the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For roseandherdoctor. A play on the song lyrics in the last two lines

It will be enough, he thinks, to hear her voice tonight. It’s not, so they plan to meet. He thinks it’ll be enough this time, to see her at the benefit. To savor her smile, her scent, her presence. It isn’t, and David soon finds he’s in a dark corner with Billie, caught up in frantic kisses and whispered promises for later, when they are truly alone. He wants this to be enough, bodies tangled and straining toward release. To taste her, touch her, be inside her. It’s not enough. It never is.


	7. Morning Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thebadddestwolf

It’s different seeing him in this light. Dangerous. They come together in dark and shadow, keeping the switch off as though the light itself may betray them. But last night she wore him out. (‘Try to keep up, old man’ she’d said, and licked a line up the column of his throat the way he likes.) This morning, Billie has a bed full of David; a flash of brown hair on the pillow and long limbs tangled in her sheets. Dangerous, she knows, because she knew once she’d seen it, she would want it forever.


	8. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thebadddestwolf. A twisted spin on the lyrics "Don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet/Wishing to be the friction in your jeans" Why the twist? You'll see.

David is hiding in her closet. Her fucking closet. He is a grown man, for fuck’s sake. How did it come to this? He should face her instead of cowering in this dark, cramped space, but he doesn’t have an excuse for being in her trailer and he can’t imagine ‘Hey, Billie, I was just looking through your underthings to get me in the mood for a wank’ will go over very well. Everything around him smells of her and he wonders for the umpteenth time just when she started having this hold over him.

He hears the rustle of fabric as she changes her clothes and suddenly feels guilty and sordid. His traitorous body, at odds with his conscience, nonetheless responds to the reality of Billie getting naked on the other side of the door. He should get out of here and face her before it’s too late, because what’s he going to do, stay in here until she falls asleep? But he doesn’t, he’s a bloody coward, the producers cast him well in his role. He hopes, prays she’s just changing & going back out.

The room goes quiet for a moment, but then David hears her moan, soft and low in a sultry voice and oh, fuck, is she not alone? Is he going to have to hear her shagging someone else through the thin wood of her closet door? His blood boils and it’s not just arousal, there’s a possessive fury he has no right to feel. Billie isn’t his, he just wants her to be. Just thinks about her far too much and damn, she’s moaning again and it sounds even better than he’d imagined. What the hell can he do?

Carefully, he cracks the door open in one exceedingly slow movement. Through the narrow gap he can see her, and thanks all the stars in the sky that she’s alone, sprawled out naked on the bed and touching herself, one hand on her breast and the other between her legs, lost to his eyes thanks to the bad angle. Billie is rapt in her own her own self-pleasure, and David is conflicted, wondering if he should chance his escape or stay. But then she gasps his name, and he’ll take option three.


	9. Music Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For roseandherdoctor. Losely based on the song "Shaking" by Sugarcult

His costars think David is a big music fan. And he is. But that’s not why the music is blaring in his trailer. He’s trying to drown out Billie’s moans as she loses control. When he’s touching her, tonguing her, fucking her - each time the sounds play at a different pitch but always in her unmistakable voice. He won’t mark her; can’t leave bruises and hickeys the way he wishes he could, to claim her. But he can make her scream, calling his name out over the pounding rhythm of an electric guitar.


End file.
